


【克拉克米\乔米】鼻子非常没问题

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 乔a, 乱搞 - Freeform, 克a, 坑, 米o
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: （坑了的abo设定）主要是想开车，不知道为什么开不出来。设定是达米安无法分清楚乔纳森跟克拉克的信息素。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【克拉克米\乔米】鼻子非常没问题

达米安作为omega来说很不严格，首先，他的鼻子有问题。

这是他最近才发现的，他无法分辨克拉克跟乔纳森的味道，他最近才分化不久，然后不请自来，无聊的打算研究一个alpha的家庭，看看氪星人的信息素对他会有多少影响。

这是肯特在大都会的新房子，达米安不认识，他光是进去屋子里已经感觉血液沸腾，大脑因为强大的荷尔蒙而在发昏，神智不清而在犹犹豫豫，他随便的选择一个房间，躺在一张床上吸气，太好的味道，当他忍不住利用上面的被子夹腿。

直到有人回来，那对父子并不奇怪，他们知道屋子里多了个人，即使变成omega，达米安的味道依旧是达米安，他们都认识。

“达米安，你来找我玩吗？”

乔纳森在客厅放下书包，然后觉得不对，他去看那个被打开门的房间，达米安就在他爸爸的床上做巢，体液把床单跟被子都弄得湿漉漉的。

“怎么可以这样！”

乔纳森大叫！有名alpha很生气了，他这么强大，他竟然无法吸引达米安吗！

“乔？”

达米安依旧眩晕，他朦胧的看着那个aloha在拉扯他，怎么回事，这不是乔纳森的床吗。

“达米安！你快点从爸爸的床上下来！”

好生气，达米安这么入迷的表情让乔纳森好生气，但是omega还是很危险，高温让这种柔软生物只能变成荷尔蒙的俘虏，所以乔纳森又不打算粗鲁了，他扶着达米安去他的房间，看着那名小小的omega在经历自己的生理期，达米安摇摇晃晃的把自己塞进乔纳森的衣柜里，沉迷的夹腿又在上面摩擦，如果可以，乔纳森真的很想标记达米安了。

可是不行，爸爸在这里。他看着克拉克，这名成年的alpha对自己的房间的慌乱丝毫不慌张，他走过去拿起自己的枕头，往那边湿润了一部分的地方闻了一下——

“是个健康的omega。”

克拉克说。且拥有异国风情的气息……

“爸爸不可以喜欢达米安！”

乔纳森看到克拉克这样开始不高兴了。

“因为我喜欢达米安！”

“他可是…在我的床上发情啊…这种味道，这样稚嫩的信息素，我不常接触达米安这个孩子，可我觉得他本性不坏…”

“…爸爸，你这算是在对达米安讲好话吗？”

“不。”他打开橱柜，拿出东西：“把抑制针给达米安打上，然后让他神志清醒的过来客厅谈话，再怎么说，一个不懂抑制自己的新新omega来到alpha的地盘，这是很不对的。”

乔纳森拿过，去给达米安打针，对方可真是香甜啊…像是诱惑他的蛋糕…乔纳森哽咽一口，他亲吻达米安对他伸出的手臂，接着，把针刺进对方的脖子里。

达米安好了，不快，但很狼狈，他浑身都被汗液弄得湿湿，这样不端庄的出来，坐在克拉克跟乔纳森面前，那两个地球上最强大的alpha……达米安感觉他的后面要流水了。

“你好，罗宾，如果你想来做客，那么你可以先告诉我。”

克拉克说：“我身为这个屋子的主人，还是有这点权利的。”

“…不…不对…”

达米安眉头皱起，眼神迷惑。

“你们不对。”

他拖着湿漉漉的裤子站起来靠近那对父子，先把鼻子在克拉克的手掌闻闻，又把脸贴着乔纳森感受。

“你们的味道…为什么这么相似…”

达米安觉得这是问题了：“我几乎分辨不出来你们的味道！”

克拉克跟乔纳森，感觉不知道怎么回答。

omega的鼻子坏了，可他们只是alpha。

于是达米安决定先离开这里，一个被信息素诱发发情的omega在两个alpha在场的情况下太过危险，他现在整条内裤都湿掉了，眼睛湿润，威胁那对外星人父子不要越轨。

“我起码算是合格的成年人。”

克拉克对达米安保证，他给他抑制剂，然后让他自己离开，接着他看着他那个乱糟糟的屋子，感觉有点无可奈何，达米安光脚踩在地板上的痕迹，他的房间乔纳森的房间里的气味，一张床跟衣柜里的衣服完全不能用，而他的儿子却拿着自己的衣服脸红红的问他能不能留下。

“达米安在这里留下味道了……”

小乔恩拿着他的制服，那个标志的s上还有水渍。

“留下吧，一个纯粹的alpha家庭不是好事，儿子，omega的气味能让我们感觉良好。”

这是一个alpha社会的知识，也有克拉克的私心，正如现在他枕着那个枕头开始做怪梦，觉得达米安在用那两条赤条条的腿在夹着他，但那只是一个新分化的omega，克拉克对他的印象之前只是一个正常人类。

大概，他看过另一个世界的那段信息，达米安选择忠诚他那个世界，那里他失去一切，罗宾是超人的部下，他们看起来比父子还要更加亲密……

那时候克拉克看着达米安总会感觉多一分感慨。如果对方不选择布鲁斯，那么他在这里会选择他吗。

***

大脑比较容易产生抗体，特别是达米安，他只要经历过一次，那么就不容易被氪星人的信息素所迷惑，前提是，对方没有故意发情。

他搞不懂，达米安觉得自己能掌握身体多一个器官的作用，他知道家里每一个alpha的味道，甚至宠物都有不同的味道，可是他却分辨不出克拉克跟乔纳森的味道。

这对父子的味道都如此相似，温暖得像个太阳，又温和活泼，达米安感觉到某种失控，他好像是分化后遗症的依恋，正如他现在拿着一块红色斗篷忍不住把脸贴上去感受，而乔纳森看到了，他一开始又些害羞，接着在感觉到信息素之后又愤怒。

“那是爸爸的斗篷！”

他说得好大声，声音委屈又不甘：“达米安是喜欢爸爸吗！”

“不，你们我都不喜欢。”

罗宾说：“我只是在做个实验。”

他把怀里的斗篷也拿出来，乔纳森才发现达米安拥有两张红斗篷，小小的那个是他的，宽大而长的那个是爸爸的。

“我征询过一些omega帮我闻这些斗篷，可是她们都能分辨你跟克拉克之间的不同，她们能知道这是个成年人这是个孩子，可是很奇怪，我怎么样都无法感知出来。”

达米安说，他认为自己出现问题了。

“那么…这会有什么问题吗？”

小乔小心翼翼的问，他不清楚omega，万一气味对他们来说是很重要的呢。

“如果我想跟你上床，但是却因为鼻子的问题而爬上了你的爸爸……”

达米安故意声线轻佻，他看着对方从错愕到生气，然后冲过来打了他几下，看起来就像是被捉弄了然后生气撒娇的女友。

“达米安不可以说这样的事情！”

“哈，你可真可爱。”

达米安坐在了桌子上，看上去像是高人一等：“我才不会跟你上床的，你跟克拉克都不是我喜欢的类型。”

他笑眯眯的补充：“我喜欢的是年长的女性alpha。”

以塔利亚为例的女人，达米安迷恋极了。

tbc

（abo，超超父子米3）

既然达米安故意说这样挑衅的话，那么小乔也可以。

“虽然我说着很喜欢达米安，但是我其实不是这么喜欢你。”

乔纳森说：“你故意在我面前拿爸爸跟我作为比较，我也没有很大的嫉妒心，因为达米安你经常都这么过分，我已经知道你的恶劣性格了。”

“……”

这反而让罗宾有种恼羞成怒的感觉，他要大家都在意他，所以用些不好的小手段。

“我不玩了。”

他在他面前丢下那两个斗篷。

“这是我偷来的东西，还给你。你家的安保措施真是烂死了。”

小乔捡起来，看着达米安还是气呼呼的。

“你为什么不能坦诚一些呢。”

“因为我犹豫不决。”

达米安说：“我被克拉克的男子气概吸引了。”

于是不想让自己陷入道德困境，所以正在无理取闹。

所以alpha与omega对气味的依赖太大，达米安觉得，他宁愿自己是bate，只是因为信息素然后倾心一个人，这种事情太离谱了。

“……你会喜欢爸爸，是因为你不能分辨出我跟爸爸的信息素吗。”

“有一些可能。”

超级小子很不高兴了：“那达米安要快点好起来，你的鼻子生病了！”

“我知道，别说废话。”

只是达米安毫无办法，他用过他能找到的实验，不如药物，或者物理方法，一个小手术。现在他的上颚插管，为了给鼻子做手术，乔纳森看着都感觉好痛，可是达米安说，他闻不出来。

超级小子去找他的爸爸了。

“怎么办，爸爸，dami说他会迷恋你的。”

“那你们去孤独堡垒试试吧，询问一下ai，或许有方法。”

克拉克是大人，他能掩盖自己的情绪。一切的事情能正常都很好，一些虚妄的不切实际的臆想不应该，他现在还想工作，保持一个体面的形象。

于是超级小子跟罗宾去了南极，达米安一进去就感觉浑身发软，他的犁鼻器更加敏感，这里庞大的alpha信息素让他十分不对劲。

现在ai检查了他，发现了来自基因的缺陷，达米安不是什么纯正的omega，他本来会是alpha，只是因为并非胎生，于是丧失了这个机会。

“可是这里还有一种方法。”乔纳森说：“只要达米安你闻不到味道……”

达米安看着乔纳森，对方还是小孩子，表情犹豫不决。他不该给他压力，让对方知道这种情爱的扭曲问题。

“那就让我闻不到吧。”

于是这属于一个开关，达米安被的激素被约束，他对乔纳森不再有心动感，他什么也闻不到，人类变得一副性冷淡的样子，仿佛生活只有活着才是天经地义，他没有繁殖的欲了。


End file.
